Restless Heart
by Aka Shagatta
Summary: Sequel for Onegai, Modote!/ Tak ada yang tahu skenario apa yang telah Tuhan siapkan untuk pemuda bersurai merah ini. Namun, kehilangan seseorang bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Ketika satu kehangatan menghilang, akan muncul kehangatan lain yang akan selalu menemaninya./ Akashi x OC/ RnR?
1. Restless Heart

**Pertengahan November— **musim dingin akan datang sebentar lagi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri di depan sebuah nisan, memandangi nama yang terukir disana. Meskipun setiap hari ia kesana, berdiri disana, membaca nama itu ratusan kali, namun otaknya tetap tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah ditransfer oleh syaraf matanya. Ia mengusap batu nisan itu, meletakkan sebuket mawar merah diatasnya. Ironis— ketika ia menjadi lambang cinta sejati namun ikatan benang merah kedua insan itu harus terputus oleh takdir.

Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Mereka telah kering seiring dengan pudarnya sinar mata heterokrom miliknya. Hilang sudah kehangatan yang selalu memeluknya meski dulu ia sering menolak kehangatan itu. Bahagianya sudah pergi. Ia yang berjanji, ia juga yang mengingkari.

Kembali ia genggam kotak kecil berwarna merah yang selalu ia bawa tiap mengunjungi gadisnya. Cincin perak berhiaskan permata _ruby _kecil mulai tampak saat ia membukanya. Benda itu— benda yang ingin ia berikan pada gadisnya waktu itu. Hadiah _first year anniversary _yang belum sempat ia berikan. Bukti bahwa sang _emperor _ini akan selalu bersamanya, mencintainya, dan tersenyum untuknya. Namun saat gadisnya mengajaknya ke taman itu, ia tahu bahwa janji itu tak akan bisa terpenuhi. Belum sempat cincin itu melingkar di jari manisnya, sang gadis telah terlelap dalam tidur abadi di pelukannya.

_Kumohon, kembalilah…_

_._

_._

Sequel for **Onegai, modote!**

DISCLAIMER:

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

Pair: Akashi Seijūrou x OC (Shirayuki Shiina)

Genre: Romance/ Supernatural/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst

OC © Aka Shagatta

Warning! Chara death, OC, OOC, typo(s), alur maksa, genre tidak sesuai(?), long!OneShoot dan sedikit tidak masuk akal karena ini cuma fiksi ^^

Story by aka

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Restless Heart**

_Even though we're apart, as long as I can remember you, I'll fall in love with you again and again_

* * *

Akashi Seijūrou — kapten tim basket Rakuzan, salah satu dari lima pemain basket berbakat _Kiseki no Sedai_, kini tengah terduduk dibawah pohon sakura yang daunnya berguguran. Ini adalah tempat favorit gadisnya di Rakuzan karena ia kerap kali melihatnya bersantai bahkan menangis ketika dirinya bersikap dingin pada gadis itu.

Ia keluarkan lagi kotak merah itu, memandangi isinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, giginya bergemeretak. Kenapa dulu ia tak pernah berada di sampingnya? Ia tahu gadis itu menderita, tapi kenapa ia membiarkannya? Mengacuhkannya? Seandainya ia menepati janjinya saat itu, gadis itu pasti akan selalu tersenyum di hari-hari perpisahannya dengan dunia ini. Seandainya ia selalu bersamanya, ia tak mungkin sesakit ini saat merindukan senyuman gadis itu. Memang, penyesalan itu datangnya selalu di akhir.

Dingin. Kini dirinyalah yang mulai kesepian, merindukan kehangatan yang selalu dihadirkan oleh gadisnya. Apa ini yang gadisnya rasakan saat ia mulai mengacuhkannya? Apa sesakit ini rasanya ketika ia merindukan orang yang sangat dicintainya? Aah, sepertinya karma memang berlaku.

_Hei, apa kau melihatku sekarang? Aku menyedihkan, ya…_

Adalah Shirayuki Shiina, gadis yang kini telah membuat seorang Akashi Seijūrou merasakan sekali lagi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Kematiannya membuat mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai _ini kehilangan semangat hidup. Bahkan berisiknya rengekan Kise, kekonyolan Aomine, sikap _tsundere _Midorima, suara kunyahan Murasakibara, dan wajah datar minim ekspresi milik Kuroko tak mampu membuat sedikit saja lengkungan kecil dari bibir sang kapten terbentuk.

Semenjak berita kematian Shirayuki Shiina sampai ke telinga anggota _Kiseki no Sedai,_ mereka sepakat untuk saling bertemu secara rutin setiap minggu demi membuat kapten mereka tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan terlalu lama. Mereka ingin dirinya tetap merasakan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Yuki— panggilan akrab mereka untuknya, pada pemuda bersurai merah itu meski mungkin rasanya sedikit berbeda. Tapi sepertinya tekad saja masih belum cukup.

.

.

.

**Drrt Drrt**

"_Moshimoshi. _Ah, _Kantoku_. _Doushita_?"

"_Nee, _Kuroko-kun. Kita akan mengadakan _training camp _di Kyoto selama tiga hari. Lusa kita berangkat. Kau harus bersiap-siap ya?"

"_Hai'. Arigatou, Kantoku._"

"Oke. _Jaa ne._"

**Tap**

Kuroko menghela napas. Sepertinya pertemuannya dengan para _Kiseki no Sedai _minggu ini akan ramai jika anggota tim Seirin juga akan pergi ke sana. _Mungkin Akashi-kun juga akan sedikit terhibur, _pikirnya.

Kematian gadis yang juga adalah teman dekatnya membuat Kuroko juga sebenarnya benar-benar terpukul. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dan Shiina pergi ke toko buku bersama untuk mencari novel keluaran terbaru dari _novelist _favoritnya. Namun dirinya mengerti, yang paling terpukul atas kematiannya adalah Akashi karena gadis itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya, mencari kontak sang kapten lalu mengirimkan pesan padanya.

* * *

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

To: Akashi Seijūrou

Message: Akashi-kun, dua hari lagi aku dan timku pergi ke Kyoto. Mungkin akan berlatih tanding dengan timmu juga.

* * *

From: Akashi Seijūrou

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Message: Baiklah. Aku menunggumu, Tetsuya.

* * *

Kuroko memandangi layar ponselnya. Mungkin, mungkin saja kali ini dirinya dan teman-temannya bisa membuat pemilik manik heterokrom itu kembali seperti dulu, mengembalikan lagi senyum sang kapten yang sempat menghilang. Sesuai janjinya dengan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia menghadap Sang Pencipta.

"Nee_, Tetsu-chan. Jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu padaku, berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada di samping Sei. Buatlah ia tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Ketika basket adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya."_

Permintaan yang sederhana namun sulit rasanya untuk bisa tercapai. Akashi orang yang dingin, Kuroko akui itu. Namun ia juga masih ingat senyum Akashi kala timnya menang di pertandingan pertama turnamen nasional yang diikuti Kuroko. Atau saat pemuda bersurai merah itu bertemu sang gadis untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan hanya Kuroko tapi seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _mengakui bahwa mereka juga merindukan wajah Akashi yang tersenyum itu.

**Wush**

Angin yang masuk melalui jendelanya membelai lembut surainya. Aah, rasanya seperti saat gadis itu mengacak-acak surai biru langit miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari, bulir bening itu mulai jatuh. Ternyata memang sulit. Ternyata memang butuh keajaiban itu melakukannya.

_Bagaimana caranya, Yuki-chan? Beri tahu aku…_

.

.

.

**_Dua hari kemudian…_**

"Huah. Akhirnya keluar dari kereta laknat itu. Aah, punggungku rasanya sakit sekali."

"Itu karena badanmu terlalu besar, Kagami-kun. Kau menghabiskan banyak tempat."

"Kuroko-_teme_! Bukan salahku kan kereta itu penuh."

**Duak**

"_Urusai futari tomo!" _Sang _clutch shooter _dengan santainya memukul kepala Kagami dengan botol minuman yang tengah dipegangnya.

"_Itte, _kapten. Kenapa Kuroko juga tidak dipukul? Kau tidak adil, kapten." Protesnya.

"Hee? Ada apa, Kagami? Kau keberatan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"_Iie. Sumimasen, _kapten."

Pelatih mereka hanya menghela napas. Mengajak anggota tim Seirin sama saja dengan membawa segerombolan anak kecil yang tidak bisa diam.

"Baiklah. Kita akan ke tempat penginapan kemudian latihan. Besok kalian ada latihan tanding dengan Rakuzan. Aku sudah menjadwalkannya dengan Akashi-kun."

Mendengar nama Akashi yang keluar dari mulut pelatihnya, wajah Kagami langsung memucat. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan _emperor _absolutitu. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan _lucky item _milik Midorima yang tiba-tiba menggesek pipi kirinya itu.

Seketika badannya langsung merinding. Jangan sampai dirinya mengalami kejadian itu lagi. Meskipun tubuh Akashi masih kalah besar dengan tubuhnya, namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan guntingnya, Kagami lebih memilih untuk tunduk padanya. _Akashi seram, _batinnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju tempat penginapan mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari stasiun. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ber-ooh ria karena ini pertama kalinya mereka mengadakan _training camp _di luar Tokyo. Saling membicarakan akan pergi kemana mereka nanti setelah sampai di penginapan.

"Eh? Coba lihat itu. Benar-benar indah," kata Furihata tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah taman. Taman dengan bunga berbagai warna yang tumbuh disana.

Rombongan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Furihata, termasuk Kuroko. Saat itu kedua manik _aqua_ itu membulat. Disana, ditengah banyaknya warna merah dari mawar, berdiri seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Kuroko. Pemilik surai sehitam malam sepunggung, manik _azure, _dan kulit yang putih hanya saja sekarang lebih pucat. Gadis yang mengenakan _dress _selutut dengan warna sakuraberlengan panjang berdiri disana sambil membelai bunga-bunga mawar disekelilingnya.

"Y-yu-ki…c-chan." Lirihnya, tidak sadar bahwa air mata itu kembali jatuh.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kenapa kau berhenti? Dan, apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa malah menangis?" Suara Kagami membuatnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil pada cahayanya itu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Kita tertinggal."

Kuroko mengangguk. Namun sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, ia kembali menoleh ke sekumpulan mawar merah yang tumbuh disana. Tidak ada. Sosok itu sudah menghilang. Apa itu tadi cuma ilusi? Kenapa terasa nyata? Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan ketika ia hendak mengambil langkah, ia dikejutkan kembali oleh sesuatu yang kini tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Setangkai mawar merah.

.

.

.

Esoknya tim Seirin bersiap untuk menuju Rakuzan, berlatih tanding. Mereka berangkat satu jam lebih awal karena jarak Rakuzan dengan tempat penginapan mereka yang lumayan jauh, juga karena tidak ingin terkena amukan kapten Rakuzan. Bisa mati mereka terkena lemparan gunting-gunting koleksinya.

Benar saja. Sesampainya disana anggota tim basket Rakuzan sudah berkumpul dan berlatih. Tiga _uncrowned king _itu pun juga sudah melakukan pemanasan. Namun sang kapten tidak terlihat diantara mereka.

"_A-ano, _Mibuchi-kun. Dimana Akashi-kun?" tanya Riko.

"Ooh, Sei-chan? Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang. Biasanya sebelum latihan ia suka mampir ke makam," jawab Mibuchi santai.

"Eh? Makam? M-makam siapa?" Kiyoshi ikut bertanya.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Tentu saja maka—"

"Reo, kenapa kau masih berdiri disana? Segera bersiap karena latihan tanding akan segera dimulai." Suara _baritone_ itu memutus kata-kata Mibuchi. Tatapan matanya tetap mengintimidasi namun raut wajahnya semakin dingin.

Siapa pun yang sudah sangat mengenal Akashi akan menyadarinya. Dibalik topeng dingin yang ia kenakan itu, raut kesedihan, kehilangan, dan keputusasaan masih terpancar dari sinar matanya itu. Namun Akashi selalu bisa menyembunyikannya dengan tatapan intimidasi itu.

Latihan tanding pun akhirnya dimulai. Meski ini latihan tanding namun suasananya tidak berbeda jauh dari pertandingan resmi. Kedua tim juga sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Akhirnya pertandingan ini pun kembali dimenangkan Rakuzan. _Cih, sasuga Akashi, _batin Kagami.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Akashi langsung keluar dari gedung olahraga itu menuju pohon sakura yang ada di belakang sekolahnya. Lagi, ia kembali menggenggam kotak merah kecil ditangannya. Kuroko yang menyadari hilangnya Akashi langsung bertanya pada Hayama yang ada disebelahnya.

"_Sumimasen, _apa kau melihat Akashi-kun?"

"Eh? Apa dia sudah pergi?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Mungkin ia pergi ke pohon sakura yang ada di belakang sekolah. Sejak _dia _meninggal, Akashi selalu pergi ke tempat itu untuk sekedar bersantai," jelas Hayama panjang lebar.

"_Arigatou, _Hayama-san." Kuroko langsung pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Hayama.

Kuroko kembali dikejutkan oleh sisi lain seorang Akashi Seijūrou. Disana terlihat sang kapten terduduk menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sesuatu dengan erat di dadanya. Meskipun ia tidak menunjukkan wajahnya namun Kuroko tahu bahwa kini kaptennya itu sedang menangis. Isakan menyakitkan perlahan mulai terdengar dari Akashi, membuat Kuroko juga merasakan sakitnya.

"Shiina…" Sesekali nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin ia berharap si empunya nama mendengar dan segera menuju ke tempatnya untuk kembali memeluknya dengan hangat. Membisikkan kata-kata manis ditelinganya. Berkata bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada disisinya.

Kuroko segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tahu Akashi ingin sendiri, tak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Saat itu juga tekad Kuroko sudah bulat.

.

.

.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Riko saat ia melihat Kuroko keluar dari penginapan.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang," jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya." Kuroko mengangguk. _Mungkin akan menemui Akashi-kun, _pikir Riko.

Malam itu Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Ia yakin _dia _pasti ada disana. Sesampainya disana, entah kenapa taman itu sangat sepi. Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut taman itu. Ketemu. Ia segera berlari ke arah sekumpulan mawar merah dan berhenti di belakang seseorang yang tengah berdiri disana.

"_O hisashiburi, _Tetsu-chan," sapa orang itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa ini benar kau? Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya.

Orang itu pun membalikkan badannya, menghadap Kuroko sepenuhnya. Manik _azure _itu menatap Kuroko dengan lekat, tersenyum hangat. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Napas Kuroko tercekat saat orang itu mendekatinya. Benar. Ia benar Shirayuki Shiina. Gadis yang dikabarkan meninggal setahun yang lalu. Sekarang gadis itu berdiri di depannya. Kuroko mendekat, mencoba menyentuhnya. Memastikan bahwa gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh kaptennya ini masih hidup.

**Swish**

Tertembus. Tubuh gadis itu tertembus oleh Kuroko saat ia mencoba menyentuh wajahnya. Mata Kuroko membulat. Tidak. Ternyata dirinya memang terlalu berharap. Yang berdiri di depannya ini ternyata adalah arwah dari sang gadis. Ia kembali menatap arwah di depannya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui.

"A-a…"

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sendu namun senyumnya tetap terpatri di wajah pucatnya itu. "_Gomenne, _Tetsu-chan. Aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan Sei."

"K-kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sei masih belum tersenyum. Bahkan walaupun aku menemuinya melalui mimpi, ia akan langsung terbangun dan kemudian menangis. Aku… aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis karena aku. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika… jika Sei terus seperti ini."

"Apa karena itu kau menunjukkan dirimu padaku?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

Kuroko terdiam. Masih tertegun dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, meyakinkan seseorang bahwa arwah gadisnya belum juga pergi karena dirinya belum bisa melepaskan kepergiannya tentu sulit. Kau bisa dianggap sebagai orang gila. Bukan hanya itu saja, mungkin juga bisa membuat orang tersebut kembali jatuh semakin dalam dalam kedukaan.

Kuroko terus memutar otaknya. Ia harus bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijūrou percaya bahwa ada arwah yang tidak bisa pergi karena dirinya tidak bisa menerima kematian gadis itu. Ternyata kemampuan Kuroko untuk bisa melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak terlihat ini benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan. Namun akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis itu lalu mengangguk. Ya, ia akan membantunya. Membantu sahabatnya ini, juga membantu kapten yang telah menyadari bakatnya dalam bermain basket dan mencegahnya berhenti dari olah raga favoritnya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Akashi pergi mengunjungi makam gadisnya. Namun ternyata ia tidak sendirian. Disana sudah berdiri wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam sebahu. Wajah cantiknya menjadi sendu kala ia memandangi batu besar berwarna abu-abu dengan nama yang terukir disana. Sebuket lily putih di tangannya ia genggam dengan erat. Matanya terlihat sembab. Sepertinya baru saja menangis.

"_O hisashiburi, _Bibi." Suara Akashi membuat wanita itu menoleh padanya.

"Ah, Seijūrou-kun. Sepertinya aku benar. Kau datang kesini setiap hari, ya?" Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai pernyataan. Terutama ketika ia melihat sebuket mawar di tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Senyuman mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi tepat setahun. Apa Seijūrou-kun belum menemukannya?" Tanyanya lirih.

Akashi melangkah mendekati makam tersebut dan meletakkan sebuket bunga itu di atasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mencarinya," jawabnya sambil sesekali jari-jarinya menyusuri ukiran nama pada batu nisan itu. "Bagiku, Shiina itu satu-satunya."

Wanita itu —Shirayuki Tomoe yang tak lain adalah ibu dari pemilik makam itu, terperanjat. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar mencintai anaknya sampai ia tak berminat sama sekali untuk mencari pengganti.

_Sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti. Alasan Shiina yang tidak mau menyerah mempertahankanmu, Seijūrou-kun._

Perlahan, Tomoe melangkah mendekati Akashi dan merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang kini terduduk dan menunduk di depan nama anaknya. Akashi merasakannya lagi. Kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan dari dua wanita paling berharganya, sang ibu dan kekasihnya. Tomoe semakin mempererat pelukannya saat isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir pemilik manik dwiwarna ini. Sesekali tangannya membelai lembut surai merah itu.

"Aku mencintainya, Bi. Kenapa dia harus pergi secepat itu?" _Percayalah bahwa sampai saat ini pun aku juga masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini._

"Aku bahkan tidak pantas disebut kekasihnya. Aku jahat padanya, Bi." _Tidakkah kau tahu karena dirimulah ia masih bisa bertahan meskipun waktu perkiraan dokter telah lewat?_

"Shiina… Shiina terlalu baik untukku, Bi." _Bagaimana denganmu yang tetap mencintainya meski kini ia berada di dunia yang berbeda?_

"Maafkan aku, Bibi. Aku… aku tidak bisa menjaganya, seperti janjiku dulu."

Tomoe semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencium lembut puncak kepala pemuda yang kini juga mulai membalas pelukannya.

"_Naa, _Seijūrou-kun. Di dunia ini tidak semua janji bisa kau tepati. Aku bersyukur Shiina bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah bersamanya selama ini, mencintainya, bahkan kau selalu melindunginya meski dari kejauhan. Terkadang, takdir berjalan tak sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Jadi, jangan pernah salahkan dirimu. Kau yang terbaik, Seijūrou-kun. Yang terbaik yang pernah hadir dikehidupan putriku," bisiknya lembut.

Akashi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak wanita itu. Sesaat dirinya mengingatkan Akashi akan ibundanya yang juga telah menghadap Sang Pencipta. Ah, Akashi semakin merindukan dua wanita itu.

"_Kaa-san…_"

Eh?

"Bolehkah aku memanggil Bibi… _Kaa-san?_" Lirih, dirinya mengungkapkan keinginannya sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. Wanita itu sekali lagi terperanjat. Senyuman pun muncul di wajahnya.

Oh, _Kami-sama. _Betapa bahagianya ia ketika mendengar permintaan dari pemuda yang direngkuhnya ini. _Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau mengatakannya, sayang? Bahkan tidak kau minta pun, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri._

Skenario Tuhan memang yang terbaik. Dua orang yang hatinya menjadi hampa karena orang yang paling dicintainya telah pergi, kini dipertemukan. Membuat kekosongan itu kembali terisi dengan kehangatan yang muncul.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku _Kaa-san_mu sekarang," katanya lalu mengecup lembut kening pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"_Arigatou, Kaa-san…_"

Tanpa mereka sadari, bulir-bulir bening mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Oh, betapa ia sangat ingin berada di tengah mereka, menghapus tiap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mereka. Sejenak ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang ia yakin tak akan bisa mereka dengar. Dan ia sangat ingin mereka bisa mendengarnya.

_Jangan menangis. Aku disini, selalu. Tak kan pernah meninggalkan kalian, yang tersayang._

.

.

.

Hari kedua di Kyoto. Kuroko menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya semalam. Ia tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sama sekali meskipun ia yakin sebentar lagi anggota timnya akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk sarapan. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa menemukan ide lagi untuk membuat seorang Akashi Seijūrou mempercayai kata-katanya. Kalau pun ia bertanya pada rekan setimnya, Kuroko jamin mereka malah akan memberikan tatapan aneh padanya.

**Tok Tok**

"Kuroko-kun, kau sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap." Suara pelatihnya terdengar dari seberang pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Kantoku, _lima menit lagi aku akan ke bawah," katanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Baikla— GYAAAA! KUROKO-KUN RAMBUTMU!" Ah, sepertinya Kuroko lupa merapikan _bed hair_nya. Lihat saja pelatihnya pun di buat terkejut karenanya.

"Ah, _sumimasen Kantoku. _Aku akan segera turun," ucapnya sambil terus merapikan rambutnya.

Riko hanya menghela napas panjang dan pergi dahulu untuk sarapan. Setidaknya tugasnya untuk membangunkan anak didiknya sudah selesai. Kuroko pun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Hihihi, _bed hair_mu benar-benar _bad hair _ne_, _Tetsu-chan."

Sejenak Kuroko menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang mencuci muka saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia pun melirik ke sumber suara. Terlihat gadis yang ia temui di taman tadi malam tengah duduk dengan santai di atas lemarinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Kuroko memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalau kau membuat lelucon seperti itu lagi, kusarankan kau belajar langsung pada _senpai_ku. Bahkan leluconnya masih lebih baik dari pada leluconmu," dengusnya yang lalu melanjutkkan kembali aktivitasnya.

"_Gomen gomen, _Tetsu-chan. Habisnya dari bangun tidur tadi, wajahmu terlihat sangat serius. Bahkan nyamuk pun enggan mendekatimu."

Gadis itu melayang menuju tempat Kuroko berdiri. Ditatapnya cermin yang kini berada di depannya. Tangan pucatnya mulai menyentuh bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh cermin. Di cermin itu, ia bisa melihat bayangan Kuroko yang kini juga tengah menatap cermin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Namun, ia tak bisa menemukan bayangannya disana. Ia berdiri di depan cermin itu, namun hanya bayangan dinding di belakangnyalah yang tampak pada cermin tersebut. Sesaat raut kesedihan mulai muncul di wajah pucatnya yang sempat Kuroko sadari.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. "Aku akan ke bawah. Setelah itu, kami akan pergi ke Rakuzan untuk latihan tanding lagi. Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian ia mengangguk. Senyuman lebar mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Kuroko ikut menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"_Un. Mochiron desu!"_

.

.

.

"AKASHI-_TEME_! SEKALI LAGI! KITA _ONE-ON-ONE _SEKALI LAGI!"

Akashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Rivalnya yang satu ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Ini sudah _one-on-one _yang kelima kalinya tapi sepertinya si Taiga itu benar-benar tidak terima kalau dirinya sudah kalah sebanyak lima kali juga.

**Duak**

"_Urusai, _Bakagami! Gara-gara kau yang keras kepala yang lainnya jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk latihan juga!" Omel Riko setelah dirinya sukses mendaratkan _harisen _dengan keras ke kepala Kagami.

"_Itte… _Tapi aku tidak terima kalah terus, _Kantoku!_" rengeknya sambil memegang kepalanya setelah di pukul.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, BAKAGAMI!"

**Duak**

"_Itte… _ampun _Kantoku… _GYAAAA_"_

Kini giliran Kuroko yang memutar bola matanya menyaksikan dua orang itu saling berteriak satu sama lain. Sedangkan anggota tim Seirin yang lain sudah kewalahan menghentikan pelatih mereka yang mulai kumat.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Kuroko langsung menghampiri Akashi begitu ia menyadari bahwa si _emperor _itu hendak keluar dari _gym._

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko langsung mengajak Akashi keluar dari _gym, _menjauhi keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh pelatih dan cahayanya. Ia berjalan menuju pohon sakura yang ada di belakang sekolahnya —tempat Akashi biasa mengahabiskan waktunya. Kuroko mengambil napas panjang. Mempersiapkan diri dengan apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya sebentar lagi. Akashi hanya mengangkat alisnya heran dengan perubahan sikap _phantom sixth man _Teiko ini.

"_A-ano… _Apa Akashi-kun percaya… jika aku mengatakan kalau… Yuki-chan sekarang ada disini?"

Akashi tertegun. Sontak raut wajahnya berubah. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan pada Kuroko bahwa luka lama itu kembali muncul. _Ah, harusnya memang aku tidak mengatakannya. Tapi kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang? _Kuroko mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk lelucon semacam itu, Tetsuya."

"Ini bukan lelucon, Akashi-kun. Aku serius."

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu?!" Nada bicaranya mulai naik.

Kuroko yang terkejut mulai melangkah mundur. Pandangannya tertuju ke samping Akashi, dimana gadis itu sekarang tengah berdiri mencoba untuk menyentuhnya.

"Sei…"

Akashi membeku. Suara itu, ia sangat mengenalnya. Bahkan sangat merindukannya. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah suara gadisnya. Namun pemikiran itu ditepisnya karena ia tahu bahwa gadisnya sudah tiada. Ia tak mungkin kembali lagi. _Itu hanya halusinasi saja, _pikirnya.

"Akashi-kun, tap—"

"Cukup, Tetsuya. Jika hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pulang."

Dengan itu, Akashi akhirnya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Juga Shiina yang mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ya, rencana Kuroko gagal kali ini. Cara apa lagi yang akan membuat Akashi mempercayainya?

.

.

.

* * *

From: Kise Ryota

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Message: Hari ini jam 9 di tempat biasa-ssu. Jangan lupa ya-ssu!

* * *

Kuroko menghela napas. Beberapa menit lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan _Kiseki no Sedai. _Bukan hal yang buruk memang. Tapi apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia bertemu lagi dengan Akashi nanti? Ia yakin Akashi pasti sangat marah setelah dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang menurut Akashi tidak masuk akal, terutama jika menyangkut tentang mendiang kekasihnya.

Di restoran itu, Kuroko memilih duduk di pinggir jendela sembari menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya. Sejak penolakan Akashi kemarin, Shiina tidak menampakkan wujudnya. _Arwah juga bisa patah hati, ya?_

"Oh, Kurokocchi! Sudah lama menunggu-ssu?"

Kise melambaikan tangannya begitu ia menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah sampai disana. Ternyata ia tidak sendiri. Ada Aomine dan Midorima yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Aku baru saja sampai, kok."

"He? Akashi _to _Murasakibara belum datang? Tumben sekali. Terutama si Akashi itu. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat."

Ucapan Aomine membuat Kuroko semakin merasa bersalah. Apakah ia tidak datang? Bagaimana kalau kaptennya itu benar-benar marah padanya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"_Arara~ _Tinggal Aka-chin yang belum datang ya?" Murasakibara datang sambil membawa sekantung besar _snack _—terutama _maibou._

"Mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan _nodayo_." Timpal Midorima sambil sesekali memainkan _lucky item _ditangannya yang kali ini adalah boneka tangan kelinci.

"Jadi kita mau pesan makanan dulu atau menunggu Akashicchi dulu-ssu?"

"Pesan dulu sajalah."

"Baiklah. _Etto, _Kurokocchi sudah pesan-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil melihat daftar menu di tangannya.

"_Un. _Aku sudah pesan _vanilla shake._"

_Hee? Ternyata tetap tidak mau ganti menu, _batin semua yang ada di sana setelah mendengar pesanan Kuroko.

"Sudah hampir setahun _nodayo. _Sepertinya Akashi masih belum bisa menerimanya." Ucapan Midorima membuat mereka semua murung. Apa usaha mereka ini sia-sia? Atau memang Akashi sendiri yang keras kepala tidak mau membuka hatinya untuk orang lain?

"Wajar saja. Bagaimana pun juga Yuki itu cinta pertamanya Akashi."

"Ternyata kau cukup mengerti tentang hal ini untuk ukuran orang mesum sepertimu _nodayo._"

"Midorima-_teme_!" Aomine langsung melempar daftar menu yang saat itu ada di hadapannya. Tentu saja Midorima bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"_Ma, ma, _yang penting sekarang kita pikirkan cara yang lain saja-ssu." Kise mencoba menengahi mereka.

"_Arara~ _Aka-chin…" Murasakibara menunjuk ke arah seberang jalan. Sontak semuanya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Tampak Akashi baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kue dengan ditemani seorang wanita yang memakai celemek berwarna biru langit. Wanita itu kemudian mencium kening Akashi yang sukses membuat mereka yang melihatnya terkejut —bahkan Kuroko. Akashi kemudian pergi, berjalan ke arah restoran tempat pertemuan mereka setelah melambaikan tangannya ke arah wanita tersebut. _Wanita itu, sepertinya familiar, _pikir Kuroko.

"_Sumanai_, aku terlambat," ucap Akashi begitu dirinya sampai di meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah jendela juga, bersebrangan dengan Kuroko. Tak lupa dirinya meletakkan kotak besar yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Wanita itu… Siapa dia, Akashi? B-bukannya aku penasaran _nanodayo._ Hanya saja, kau tak pernah cerita pada kami kal—"

"Shirayuki Tomoe. Shiina _no Okaa-san_." Akashi langsung memutus kalimat Midorima. Semua yang di sana hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengar penjelasan singkat Akashi sambil melemparkan pandangan dasar-_tsun-tsun-megane _ke arah Midorima. Dan dibalas dengan dirinya yang membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tiba-tiba saja merosot.

"Dan itu…" Kuroko menunjuk kotak besar yang tadi dibawa Akashi.

"Ah, tiga bulan setelah Shiina… meninggal, ia membuka bisnis kue," jelasnya sambil memandangi toko yang berada di seberang jalan sana. "Aku juga baru tahu belakangan ini. Jadi kupikir kubawakan saja untuk kalian karena ia membuka toko di dekat sini."

"Nyem… Enak~" Murasakibara langsung mencomot _cup cake _yang ada. Ia lalu mengambil satu lagi dari kotak besar yang ternyata berisi berbagai macam _cup cake._

"Hoi, Murasakibara! Jangan kau makan semua, _teme_!" Aomine mulai merebut kotak besar itu dari tangan Murasakibara.

"_Daijobu, _Daiki. Aku membawa cukup banyak dengan pertimbangan porsi Atsushi. Jadi semuanya pasti kebagian." Akashi lalu mengambil tiga _cup cake _dari kotak itu dan memberikannya masing-masing pada Midorima, Kise, dan Kuroko. "Cobalah."

Mereka yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Akashi, menerima kue yang di sodorkan Akashi dan mulai memakannya.

"Enak-ssu! Aku mau lagi-ssu, mau lagi!" Kise langsung mengambil lagi satu _cup cake _dan memakannya. Manik _topaz_nya berbinar-binar mengetahui rasa dari kue tersebut.

"Ini… lumayan _nodayo._" Midorima kembali membenarkan letak kaca matanya sambil sesekali memainkan _lucky item _di tangannya.

"Kalau enak bilang saja enak-ssu."

"Dasar _tsundere_!" Cibir Aomine dan Kise bersamaan.

"_Tsundere janai nanodayo,_" elak Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"_Are~ _Mido-chin, mukamu memerah."

Ucapan Murasakibara langsung membuat Aomine juga Kise semakin menertawakan Midorima. Sedangkan Midorima sendiri hanya mendengus kesal, merutuki Murasakibara dalam hati sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merosot lagi. Akashi hanya menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang seperti anak kecil. Padahal mereka sudah SMA.

Berbeda halnya dengan Kuroko yang hanya memandangi _cup cake _—dengan _white icing _dan taburan _choco chips _diatasnya, yang digenggam oleh kedua tangannya. Diamnya Kuroko tentu membuat Akashi heran. Padahal keempat temannya —bahkan Midorima, mulai meributkan kue yang tadi di bawa Akashi.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau tidak ingin mencobanya? Itu rasa _vanilla, _lho." Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk, menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun… Maafkan perkataanku kemarin. Aku—"

"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti. Shiina… juga teman baikmu, kan? Jadi, sudahlah. Justru akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf sudah membentakmu kemarin. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." _Tapi apa yang kukatakan kemarin benar, Akashi-kun._

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga… mengerti." Senyum kecil mulai menghias wajah Kuroko. Ia lalu mulai memakan kue yang sedari tadi hanya dipandanginya.

"Enak…" gumamnya. _Sepertinya Cuma Tetsuya yang normal disini, _pikir Akashi.

"Aominecchi! Kemarikan kuenya-ssu! Kalau kau angkat begitu nanti bisa jat—"

**BRAK**

Perhatian mereka langsung tertuju ke sumber suara. Seketika tubuh Akashi membeku. Manik dwiwarna itu membulat. Tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kini dihadirkan di depan matanya.

Di seberang jalan sana, sebuah truk besar melesak ke arah sebuah toko kecil —toko yang tadi sempat di singgahi Akashi. Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju toko itu, mencari seseorang yang sempat ditemuinya tadi, pemilik toko kue itu. Memastikan keadaannya.

"HOI, AKASHI! _CHOTTO MATTE!_"

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Tidak ia indahkan teriakan teman-temannya yang berusaha menghentikannya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu orang saja. _Kaa-san_nya. Ia menerobos kerumunan orang disana, berusaha masuk ke toko yang sebagian besar telah rusak dan tertutup oleh badan truk. Kue-kue hasil kreasi sang pemilik toko berceceran dimana-mana.

Dan disanalah Akashi berdiri. Di depan etalase kue yang telah roboh dan menghimpit seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Darah Akashi berdesir melihat kondisi wanita yang kini tergeletak bersimbah darah. Akashi segera mengangkat etalase yang menimpa tubuh wanita itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kemeja merahnya yang semakin memerah karena darah yang terus mengucur dari kepala dan beberapa anggota tubuh lain wanita itu.

"_Kaa-san… Kaa-san… _Bangunlah! Kumohon, bertahanlah!" Akashi terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu, berharap _Kaa-san_nya merespon. Dan berhasil. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Sei…jūrou..kun. _G-gomen… _Sepertinya… _Kaa-san _akan… menyusulnya.."

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! _Kaa-san _pasti selamat, pasti! Kumohon…"

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. Tangannya perlahan menggapai pipi pemuda itu, menghapus bulir bening yang mulai jatuh. "Jangan… menangis.. Shiina… tidak mau… melihatmu… menangis.. Begitu juga… denganku.."

Akashi menggenggam tangan yang kini membelai lembut pipinya. Tangan yang semakin mendingin. Napasnya tercekat. Akankah berakhir seperti dulu? Apa ia akan kehilangan sekali lagi kehangatan itu? Apa ia akan kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi sekali lagi dipelukannya? Pundakknya mulai bergetar. Ia menutup kedua matanya, tak mampu memandang wajah wanita yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah terakhir kekasihnya setahun yang lalu mulai muncul di benaknya.

"Sei..jūrou..kun.. _Gomenne… Kaa-san.. _pergi dulu… Jaga.. dirimu… dengan.. baik… sayang…" Dengan itu, tangan yang digenggam Akashi mulai melemas. Kedua mata wanita itu menutup sempurna. Bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak.

"_Kaa-san… Kaa-san… KAA-SAN_!" Akashi terus mengguncang tubuh itu. Berharap ini semua hanya lelucon yang dibuat wanita itu, seperti biasanya. Tidak, tidak. Bukan ini akhir yang diinginkan Akashi. Sudah cukup ibunda dan kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Jangan wanita ini, wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

Seketika seseorang menariknya dari tubuh wanita itu. Akashi terus memberontak, tak ingin terpisah dari wanita yang kini sudah terbujur kaku. Aomine semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Akashi, menariknya keluar dari kekacauan ini. Masa bodoh nyawanya akan melayang jika Akashi tiba-tiba menghunuskan gunting ke arahnya, yang jelas ia dan kawan-kawannya harus bisa menenangkan pemuda bersurai merah ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU, DAIKI! INI PERINTAH!" Akashi semakin kalap ketika melihat tubuh _Kaa-san_nya tengah digotong dengan sebuah tandu dan pergi dengan _ambulance._ Kise dan Midorima juga tidak tinggal diam. Mereka terus menahan Akashi yang terus memberontak. Aomine mendecih. Entah kenapa melihat Akashi yang seperti ini membuat ia merasa sakit. Ia kemudian memukul tengkuk Akashi dan sukses membuatnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sementara Kuroko membeku di tempat. Tak jauh dari sana ia melihat Shirayuki Tomoe tersenyum sedih melihat keadaan Akashi. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Kuroko. Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menghilang setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat padanya.

_Kutitipkan Seijūrou-kun pada kalian, _Kiseki no Sedai _to _phantom sixth man.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kematian Shirayuki Tomoe, diketahui bahwa sang pengemudi truk tengah mabuk sehingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan truknya dengan benar dan menabrak toko kecil itu. Sang pengemudi tentu tak luput dari amukan Aomine yang saat itu langsung menghajarnya habis-habisan. Ia tidak bisa terima karena kelalaian pengemudi itulah, satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengembalikan senyum Akashi akhirnya juga harus pergi. Namun sebelum pengemudi itu juga kehilangan nyawanya, Kise dan Midorima berhasil mencegah Aomine untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Pemakaman Shirayuki Tomoe tidak banyak dihadiri orang karena keluarganya sebagian besar ada di Okinawa sehingga saat pemakamannya, mereka belum sampai disana. Sementara Tomoe tinggal sendiri di Kyoto karena suami serta putri satu-satunya telah meninggal. _Kiseki no Sedai, _Kuroko, dan tiga _uncrowned king _hadir di pemakaman itu. Bahkan Mayuzumi yang telah lulus pun juga menyempatkan hadir.

Seusai pemakaman, Akashi masih berdiri di sana. Menatap batu pualam berukir nama Shirayuki Tomoe yang kini berdampingan dengan makam putrinya. Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras hingga darah mulai keluar dari bibir itu.

Mibuchi memandang Akashi dari kejauhan. Dirinya khawatir akan keadaan _kouhai _sekaligus kapten tim basketnya itu setelah ia mendengar penuturan _butler_ pribadi Akashi bahwa sang tuan muda enggan keluar dari kamarnya semenjak peristiwa itu. Namun ketika ia hendak menghampiri Akashi, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang bermaksud untuk mencegahnya mendekati Akashi.

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik kita biarkan Akashi-kun sendiri," kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kuroko.

"Tapi aku khawa—"

"Aku tahu. Begitu juga dengan kami," ucapnya sambil melemparkan pandangan ke arah _Kiseki no Sedai _yang juga tengah memandang sendu mantan kapten mereka dari kejauhan.

Mibuchi menghela napas panjang. Untuk kali ini ia akan menuruti kata-kata pemain nomor 11 Seirin itu. Kuroko tersenyum mengetahuinya. Ya, ia tahu. Saat ini Akashi ingin sendiri. Ia juga tahu bahwa Akashi akan baik-baik saja. Karena saat ini di samping Akashi, telah berdiri kekasihnya sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Akashi tetap berdiri disana. Hujan mulai turun. Namun samar, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya. Kembali ia teringat kata-kata Kuroko.

_"Apa Akashi-kun percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau Yuki-chan ada disini?"_

Bodoh. Ia tak mau termakan kata-kata Kuroko. Shiina sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, di pelukannya. Siapa yang tidak merasa sakit jika kekasihnya harus menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di pelukannya? Bahkan sekarang pun Akashi masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"Shiina, apa benar kau disini?"

Sunyi. Hanya ada suara angin. Tapi perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu hangat? Tangan Akashi mengepal semakin erat.

"Kenapa hanya _Okaa-san_mu? KENAPA TIDAK KAU AJAK AKU JUGA, SHIINA?!"

Akashi terduduk. Dirinya benar-benar merasa gila sekarang. Tiga wanita paling dicintainya, berturut-turut harus pergi di pelukannya. Ia genggam erat tanah di bawahnya. Lagi, bulir bening itu jatuh, bercampur dengan tetes hujan.

"Aku bosan terus ditinggalkan. Aku bosan terus merasa sakit. Aku bosan merasa kesepian, Shiina?! Tidakkah kau melihatku sekarang?! Aku menyedihkan!"

Dihadapan dua makam itu, Akashi terus berteriak. Ditengah hujan yang kini sedang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli tubuhnya akan mati rasa akibat dinginnya air hujan musim gugur. Jika perlu, ia rela _Kami-sama _mengambil nyawanya sekarang agar dirinya bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Shiina. Kumohon, bawa aku juga…"

Akashi tak menyadarinya. Gadis itu ikut terduduk di depannya, ikut menangis. Melihat kekasihnya yang begitu putus asa. Tubuh Akashi semakin membeku. Kesadarannya pun mulai menipis.

**Pluk**

Akashi dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang terjatuh di depannya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya menghangat. Seolah seseorang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Akashi memandangi benda yang terjatuh itu. Dirinya merasa bimbang. Kata-kata Kuroko kembali menggema dipikirannya. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, seseorang telah lebih dulu mengangkat dan memapahnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, Akashi kembali menatap benda tersebut.

Setangkai mawar merah.

.

.

.

* * *

From: Akashi Seijūrou

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

Message: Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Tetsuya. Kutunggu malam ini jam 7 di taman X.

* * *

Lagi, Kuroko mengecek jam di ponselnya. Sudah jam tujuh. Dan iya yakin taman yang di maksud Akashi adalah taman ini, taman tempatnya bertemu dengan Shiina. Gadis itu juga sekarang ada di sini. Menunggu kekasihnya datang.

Kuroko semakin mengeratkan jaketnya. Asap juga mulai keluar dari mulutnya saat ia berbicara. Sudah memasuki musim dingin. Sepertinya, ia akan melewatkan salju pertama turun di Tokyo. Teman-teman Seirinnya sudah kembali beberapa hari yang lalu. Dirinya meminta izin kepada pelatih dan kaptennya untuk menetap di Kyoto lebih lama setelah kematian Tomoe. Apalagi hari ini tepat setahun kematian Shirayuki Shiina, teman dekatnya.

"_Nee, _apa Tetsu-chan kedinginan?" Kuroko menggeleng. Rasa khawatir tampak di raut wajah gadis itu. Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, berharap gadis di depannya ini sedikit lega.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tetsuya." Suara _baritone _itu membuat Kuroko yang saat itu tengah melamun, terkejut. Orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu Kuroko akhirnya datang sambil membawa syal berwarna biru langit di tangannya.

"Ini." Kuroko hanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat Akashi menyodorkan syal itu kepadanya. "Kau sudah menungguku dari tadi, kan? Ini sudah musim dingin. Setidaknya, pakailah syal ini kalau kau tidak mau mati kedinginan."

Kuroko tersenyum, lalu menerima syal itu dan memakainya. "Terkadang Akashi-kun juga bisa baik juga ya?" gumamnya.

"Kau bilang apa, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "_Ano, _apa Akashi-kun sudah baikan? Kudengar dari Kise-kun, ia sempat melihat Mibuchi-san memapah Akashi-kun waktu itu."

"Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir."

Kuroko menggeleng, senyum kecilnya masih belum hilang. "Jadi, apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, hari ini tepat setahun. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kata-katamu waktu itu, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sambil memandang kosong bunga-bunga mawar di sana.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. _Kata-kataku waktu itu?_

_"Apa Akashi-kun percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau Yuki-chan ada disini?"_

_Oh, yang itu._

"Apa Akashi-kun percaya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya." _Tidak ingin percaya…_

"Tapi apa yang kukatakan benar, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mulai protes.

Akashi menghela napas. " Dia sudah meninggal, Tetsuya. Tepat setahun yang lalu. Disini. Di pelukanku. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai semua yang kau katakan?"

"Karena Yuki-chan benar-benar disini! Dia berada tepat disampingmu!" Kuroko yang berteriak membuat Akashi tersentak. Jarang sekali ia melihat pemuda yang biasanya selalu memasang _poker face _ini berteriak. _Disampingku katanya?_

"Sudah cukup Tetsuya. Jangan pernah sekali pun kau mengungkitnya lagi. Rasanya sakit, Tetsuya. Benar-benar sakit! Kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah." Suaranya mulai lirih. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menunduk. Sebisa mungkin menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh kembali.

Kuroko bergeming. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Lagi, pandangannya tertuju ke arah gadis yang tetap berada di sampingnya. Berusaha menyentuh pemuda itu. Air matanya terus mengalir mendengar pengakuan langsung yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

Kami-sama, _kumohon. Izinkan aku menyentuhnya sekali lagi._ _Bahkan jika itu menjadi yang terakhir…_

Gadis itu menatap Kuroko dengan lekat. Bibirnya bergerak, membisikkan sesuatu. Kuroko mengerti. Ia mengambil napas. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Ia percaya pada Shiina, pada teman baiknya.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tidak percaya, baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tapi Yuki-chan bilang, ia ingin sekali melihat taman yang dulu dijanjikan Akashi-kun. Juga, terima kasih atas hadiah _first love anniversary_nya. Walaupun ia bilang ia belum sempat memakainya. Kalau begitu, aku pamit. _Oyasumi, _Akashi-kun."

Kuroko akhirnya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang kini berdiri, membeku setelah mendengar kata-kata Kuroko. Taman itu, janji yang sempat ia ucapkan sebelum Shiina menutup matanya. Dan, hadiah itu, cuma Akashi yang tahu karena ia selalu membawanya setiap ia berkunjung ke makam gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko mengetahuinya? Kalau begitu, berarti—

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini bodoh. Tidak benar. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kata-kata Kuroko mulai meracuni otaknya, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir secara logika.

"Tidak mungkin. Bohong, kan? Tidak mungkin kau benar-benar disini, kan, Shiina?!" Ia terus bergumam. Memegang kepalanya yang mulai pening.

**Pluk**

Lagi, bunga mawar merah itu jatuh di depannya. Akashi memungutnya, memandanginya. Ia menggenggam mawar itu dengan erat.

"Setidaknya, perlihatkan dirimu jika kau benar disini, Shiina!" Akashi mulai berteriak. Mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke berbagai arah. Berharap ia menemukan sosok gadisnya.

_Kumohon, _Kami-sama. _Untuk kali ini saja…_

"Sei…"

Akashi tersentak. Ia mendengarnya lagi. Suara gadisnya. Perlahan Akashi membalikkan badannya, ke arah suara itu berasal.

Dan disanalah ia berdiri. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Ini bukan ilusi. Gadis itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya. Dengan senyum yang tak berbeda dari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Manik _azure _itu menatap lekat _ruby-gold _miliknya. Perlahan, Akashi melangkah mendekatinya. Memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Ah, ya. Ini nyata. Ini benar dia. Gadis yang dicintainya.

Akashi terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher gadis itu. Menghirup aroma yang telah lama dirindukannya. Merasakan kehangatan itu sekali lagi ketika tangan gadisnya melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Shiina… Shiina…" Ia terus menggumamkan nama gadis itu. Ah, sudah lama sekali. Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak ingin kehilangannya sekali lagi.

"_O hisashiburi, _Sei." Suaranya membuat isakan Akashi terdengar. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar suaranya. Gadis itu membelai lembut surai merahnya, mengecupnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Shiina…" bisiknya yang di balas oleh anggukan singkat dari gadisnya.

Shiina melepas pelukannya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah pemuda itu. Menatap lembut manik dwiwarna itu. Sesekali ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi kekasihnya. Akashi menyatukan dahinya dengan Shiina. Tangan Akashi tetap berada di pinggang Shiina, mendekatkannya agar ia tak pergi lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tenang jika melihat Sei seperti ini terus."

"Sei, tersenyumlah…" Akashi menggeleng.

"Jika aku yang tidak tersenyum ini bisa membuatmu tetap disini, maka selamanya aku tidak akan mau tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi, Shiina." Gadis itu tersenyum. Kekasihnya tetap saja keras kepala seperti dulu.

Ia menautkan jari-jari tangannya dengan Akashi, menggenggamnya lembut. Dahi mereka masih menyatu.

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untukku, kan?" bisiknya lirih.

Akashi tak menjawabnya. Takut jika gadisnya akan meminta sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatnya terpisah lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Kumohon… Sei harus bisa bahagia, meski tanpaku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia tanpamu. Tidak akan bisa! Kau adalah bahagiaku, Shiina…"

"Sei… Kumohon… Kau ingin aku bahagia, kan? Untukku, maukah kau mencoba untuk bahagia tanpaku?"

Lagi-lagi Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan terpaksa. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus menepati janjinya yang akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk gadisnya. Shiina tersenyum. _Arigatou, Sei…_

Akashi memperkecil jaraknya dengan Shiina, menyatukan bibir mereka. Ditengah salju pertama yang turun, kedua bibir itu saling bertautan. Dalam kuluman penuh cinta dan kehangatan, serta kerinduan yang akhirnya menyatu. _Tidak bisakah aku egois sekali saja, Shiina?_

"Tersenyumlah, Sei…" pintanya sekali lagi. Akashi hanya diam. Menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya. Jadi, ini yang terakhir?

Akashi menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Demi gadis di depannya ini, bibir itu akhirnya membentuk lengkungan yang sangat dinantikan oleh semua orang yang menyayanginya. Menciptakan senyuman yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan senyuman orang yang selalu tersenyum. Senyuman tulus hanya untuk gadis tercintanya. Ah, betapa bahagianya Shiina melihat senyum itu. Lagi, Akashi membawa Shiina kedalam pelukannya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiina…" bisiknya lembut di samping telinga gadis itu. Shiina tersenyum. Sedari tadi air matanya terus mengalir. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei. Sangat…"

Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Waktunya sudah habis. Akashi merasakan kehangatan itu mulai menghilang. Lagi, bulir bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. _Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi, Shiina. _Seakan mendengar pikiran kekasihnya, Shiina berbisik lembut di telinga pemuda itu. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pergi, menghilang seutuhnya.

Di hari yang sama setahun yang lalu, sekali lagi Akashi harus melepaskan gadis yang sangat di cintainya. Di salju pertama yang turun ini, seperti tahun lalu. Namun kali ini, senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya mengingat kata terakhir gadisnya tadi. _Ya, suatu saat nanti. Tunggulah, Shiina…_

.

Kuroko menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pohon itu. Air mata mulai turun, membuat manik _aqua _itu mengkilat. Gadis itu sudah pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Meski begitu, ia sangat bahagia. Kaptennya telah tersenyum kembali, seperti dulu. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan olehnya juga teman-temannya. Sejenak ia merasakan angin yang berhembus membelai surai biru langitnya dengan lembut. Kuroko tersenyum, ia mendengar suara itu kembali. _Arigatou, Tetsu-chan…_

"Tetsuya…" Kuroko tersentak. Perlahan ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berhadapan dengan kaptennya yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di balas oleh anggukan kecil darinya, meski dirinya juga terkejut dengan apa yang telah dikatakan kaptennya.

"_Arigatou, _Tetsuya. Selanjutnya, kuserahkan padamu."

"Baik."

Akashi melenggang pergi. Dengan senyum yang juga belum hilang dari wajahnya. Ia percaya mantan rekan setimnya itu akan menepati janjinya. Ia juga percaya dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh gadisnya.

_"Tetaplah tersenyum, Sei. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…"_

**.**

**end (?)**

**.**

* * *

Sequelnya selesai(?) di bulan Ramadhan /plak/ Yasudah, selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan, termasuk saya :"

Ada yang menunggu ini? /kagak/ /pundung

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca, mereviews, fav atau bahkan follows fic **Onegai, Modote! ***peluk satu-satu*

_Dou? _Apa sequelnya sudah sesuai harapan kah? Atau malah mengecewakan? _Sumimasen _untuk yang merasa kecewa *sujud sujud*

Waah, maaf maaf kalau ini terlalu panjang. Saya juga gak nyadar kalo sepanjang ini, tehee~ /duak

Alurnya juga sepertinya terlalu cepat ya? Aduh, _gomen nasai _TwT

Dan untuk yang sudah membaca fic **Restless Heart** ini dari awal sampai akhir, _hontou ni arigatou _^^

Untuk epilogue, akan saya usahakan apdetnya gak lama, hehe~

_Saa, _mind to review? :")


	2. Last Winter Part 1

Kuroko kembali menatap pusara di depannya. Jemarinya menyusuri nama yang terukir disana. Salju terus turun malam itu, mengingatkan akan hari dimana ia kembali kehilangan teman terbaiknya. Lama dirinya melamun, memandangi nama sang pemilik makam hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan kecil menarik-narik celananya, membuatnya tersadar.

"Papa, ini siapa?" Seorang gadis kecil berambut sehitam malam yang dikucir dua itu memandangnya dengan manik _aqua_nya.

Ia kemudian berlutut, membuat tingginya sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu. Dibelainya dengan lembut puncak kepala putri kecilnya sambil tersenyum. "Ini bibimu, sayang."

"Ooh, yang Paman Sei ceritakan itu ya?" Seketika senyumnya mengembang mengingat teman sang ayah yang juga adalah paman kesayangannya. Gadis kecil itu kembali memeluk erat boneka beruang coklat yang berhiaskan pita berwarna merah di lehernya —pemberian si Paman Sei dua tahun lalu di ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga.

Kuroko mengangguk, membenarkan kata-katanya. Ia membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, mengurangi sedikit hawa dingin yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tangan kecil putrinya mulai bergerak memeluk lehernya, ikut menyembunyikan wajahnya pada syalberwarna biru langit yang di pakai ayahnya— mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Papa, aku rindu Paman Sei." Sang ayah kembali membelai lembut surai putrinya sambil terus memeluknya. Matanya terus menerawang ke langit malam yang terus menurunkan butiran putih lembut itu.

_Sudah berapa lama, ya?_

_._

_._

Sequel for **Onegai, modote!**

DISCLAIMER:

KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

Genre: Family/ Friendship/ Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Angst

Warning! Chara death, OCs, OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat

OC © Aka Shagatta

Story by aka

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Restless Heart: Last Winter [Part 1]**

_I'll come to you, just wait for me_

* * *

Akashi memukul meja dengan keras, tak peduli jika di depannya kini telah duduk sang ayah yang menatapnya tajam. Ia tak gentar, balik menatap pria yang sudah membesarkannya hingga dirinya kini mewarisi perusahaan sang ayah. Beradu argumen dengan kepala keluarga Akashi kini menjadi hal biasa dalam rutinitasnya, mengingat dulu dirinya sangat mematuhi ayahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang pada Ayah? Aku tak ingin ditunangkan!"

"Jaga nada bicaramu, Seijūrou. Lagi pula kau sudah berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Sudah saatnya kau menikah."

"Aku bisa mencari pendampingku sendiri, Ayah."

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama selama lima tahun. Aku tak peduli. Kali ini kau akan kutunangkan dengan putri tunggal keluarga Masato, dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya!"

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Kau akan tahu maksudnya ketika melihat ayah-anak ini beradu argumen, seperti sekarang. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama tak ingin mengalah dalam mempertahankan apa yang menurut mereka benar.

Akashi kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa sang ayah seenaknya mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Masato untuk membahas pertunangan yang bahkan baru ia ketahui hari ini.

"Tidak bisakah Ayah membiarkanku mengambil keputusanku sendiri, untuk yang satu ini saja? Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah menuruti semua yang Ayah perintahkan?! Untuk yang ini, aku ingin memutuskannya sendiri Ayah. Kumohon…"

Sang ayah tertegun mendengarnya. Seorang yang memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi seperti Akashi Seijūrou, memohon padanya hanya untuk membatalkan sebuah pertunangan? Sebegitu tidak inginkah putranya itu untuk menikah?

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, Seijūrou? Bukankah Shirayuki Shiina sudah meninggal… sebelas tahun yang lalu?" Akashi tersentak. Dirinya tak menyangka ayahnya akan mengetahui tentang gadisnya. Darimana? Bukankah ayahnya itu hanya memperhatikan semua prestasinya? Kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang gadis itu? "Aku tahu semuanya, Seijūrou. Kawada menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Ah, ya. _Butler _pribadinya. Orang yang bahkan lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang ayah kandungnya sendiri. Pria yang selalu menjadi figur seorang ayah ketika sang ayah selalu pergi berbisnis itu telah lama menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan semua hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Akashi Seijūrou yang dikenal dengan orang yang sangat dingin justru begitu terbuka pada sang _butler._

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Hati-hati sang ayah menanyakan hal yang mungkin bagi Akashi muda tabu untuk dibicarakan. Putranya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan apapun ekspresi yang mulai muncul di wajahnya. Ia tetap tak menjawabnya, malah berbalik menuju pintu ruang kerja sang ayah. Namun, sebelum dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu, ia sempat berbalik. Kembali menatap sang ayah dengan senyum kecil terpatri di parasnya yang tampan. Membuat ayahnya terkejut melihat ekspresi yang bahkan mungkin baru pertama kali ditunjukkan oleh putra semata wayangnya.

"Ya, aku masih sangat mencintainya."

.

.

.

"Lama tak jumpa-ssu!"

Kise berlari kecil melihat dua temannya yang sudah duduk menunggunya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia semakin bersemangat ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil duduk manis di pangkuan lelaki bersurai biru langit, yang merupakan ayahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kise-kun." Kuroko mulai menyapa teman lamanya itu sembari membersihkan mulut dan pipi putrinya yang belepotan coklat karena kue yang diberikan Murasakibara pada gadis kecil itu.

"Yo, Kise. Kau sedang libur?" Kise mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Dirinya kini mulai sibuk mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu dengan gemas.

"Kurokocchi, boleh aku memangkunya-ssu?" Kuroko langsung menggendong putrinya ke pangkuan Kise, membuat Kise langsung memeluknya dengan gemas. "Aominecchi sendiri-ssu, sedang libur juga ya?

"Aku sedang izin. Karena kita jarang berkumpul seperti ini, kupikir tak ada salahnya bolos sehari."

Ya, mereka tetap melanjutkan rutinitasnya berkumpul meskipun masing-masing sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang membuat mereka sibuk. Hanya kini intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi tiga bulan sekali saja. Kise yang sejak dulu ingin menjadi pilot, kini impiannya benar-benar terwujud. Aomine yang mati-matian berusaha masuk ke akademi juga kini telah lulus dan menjadi seorang polisi. Murasakibara yang menjadi seorang _pastry chef _dan mulai membuka _café _nya sendiri —dan kini menjadi tempat berkumpulnya mereka. Midorima yang lima tahun lalu menerima beasiswa S2 kedokteran di Jerman kini sudah lulus dan menjadi dokter yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Akashi yang kini menjadi CEO perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, melanjutkan posisi sang ayah. Juga Kuroko yang sejak lima tahun lalu menjadi seorang guru TK yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Diantara mereka, Kise, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara sudah berkeluarga. Namun baru Kuroko yang telah dikaruniai momongan. Aomine juga sudah bertunangan dengan Momoi. Begitu pula dengan Midorima yang dalam waktu dekat akan menikah dengan gadis yang ternyata mantan kakak kelasnya saat SMA dulu. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri masih tidak ingin memikirkan hal seperti itu. Dirinya masih disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan yang harus menuntutnya bekerja ekstra keras. Meskipun teman-temannya berulang kali mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bekerja, bahkan Aomine dan Kise sempat mengenalkan Akashi pada beberapa kenalan wanita mereka. Namun tak ada satu pun dari wanita itu yang menarik perhatian Akashi.

"Oh ya, yang lain mana-ssu?"

"Murasakibara-kun sedang menyiapkan makanannya. Midorima-kun dalam perjalanan kemari. Lalu Akashi-kun, katanya ia akan sedikit terlambat karena ada rapat mendadak." Kise hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau membawa Anzu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang gadis kecil yang terus tertawa karena tangan Kise yang terus menggelitikinya.

"Ah, istriku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Jadi dia memintaku untuk membawa Anzu-chan." Kuroko sedikit mengecilkan suaranya agar putrinya tak mengetahui rencana kedua orang tuanya.

Kuroko Anzu merupakan putri tunggal —yang Kuroko harap dirinya akan segera dikaruniai seorang putra lagi, yang kelahirannya sempat membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu tenang, menjadi panik akibat sang istri yang harus berjuang selama sepuluh jam lebih. Butuh Aomine dan Akashi untuk bisa menenangkannya. Aomine bahkan terpaksa harus terus memegangi lengan Kuroko agar ia tidak tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang bersalin untuk mengecek keadaan sang istri.

Nama Anzu sendiri diambil dari nama bunga yang melambangkan keanggunan di Jepang dan biasanya mekar di awal musim semi —sesuai dengan dirinya yang kelahirannya hampir mendekati musim semi. Hal itu sesuai dengan rekomendasi Akashi ketika dirinya sempat berkonsultasi pada teman-temannya perihal nama yang akan ia berikan pada anaknya nanti.

Dirinya mewarisi surai hitam sang ibu dan manik _aqua _serta bentuk hidung dan bibir yang mirip ayahnya. Secara keseluruhan, Anzu sendiri terlihat seperti Kuroko versi perempuan namun dengan wajah yang lebih ceria. Beruntung ia tak memilki hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti sang ayah.

"Ooh, hari ini ulang tahun Anzu-chan ya-ssu?! Anzu-chan minta kado apa dari Paman-ssu?" Kise mulai mengangkat tubuh kecil Anzu, membuat gadis kecil itu menghadap wajah Kise.

Anzu yang selalu senang jika digendong mulai tertawa dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Kise. "Anzu mau coklat!"

"Baiklah. Nanti akan Paman belikan yang banyak-ssu!" Kise mulai mengayun-ayunkan gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

"Kise-kun, tolong jangan membelikannya terlalu banyak seperti dulu. Nanti Anzu-chan bisa sakit lagi." Anzu yang mendengar penuturan ayahnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang ayah. Kuroko yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi gembul putrinya dengan gemas.

Aomine kemudian merebut Anzu dari gendongan Kise dan mulai mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Dipegangnya kedua lengan kecil Anzu yang kemudian saling ditepuk-tepukan. "Kalau dariku, Anzu mau hadiah apa?"

Gadis kecil itu tampak berpikir keras. Ia kemudian mendongangkan kepalanya ke arah pamannya yang berkulit lebih gelap itu. "Hmm, _vanilla shake _boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab sang paman sambil mencium kedua tangan kecil itu. Mendengarnya, Anzu langsung berteriak senang.

"_Arara~ _ini kado dariku, An-chin." Murasakibara datang membawa kue tart berbentuk lingkaran yang dilapisi lelehan coklat dengan potongan cheri merah yang mengelilingi tepinya. Tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Kuroko Anzu' dengan krim berwarna biru langit menghiasi bagian tengahnya. Tak lupa lillin berbentuk angka tiga telah terpasang juga di tengah kue.

Melihatnya, Anzu langsung bertepuk tangan riang. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian si pemberi kue. Tangannya digapai-gapaikan ke arah _center Kiseki no Sedai _itu. Murasakibara hapal betul jika Anzu sudah bersikap seperti itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat gadis kecil itu kemudian mendudukannya di bahunya. Tangan mungilnya langsung berpegangan pada kepala pamannya yang paling tinggi itu.

"Papa, Papa, lihat! Anzu tinggi!" teriaknya senang. Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Anzu kecil terus menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Telunjuknya kemudian menunjuk ke luar jendela. "Paman Shin!"

Benar saja, lelaki bersurai hijau itu telah sampai dan segera menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya. "Maaf aku terlambat _nodayo._"

"Tidak apa. Akashi-kun juga belum datang."

"He? Memang kemana dia? B-bukannya aku penasaran _nodayo_, hanya saja tidak biasanya dia terlambat."

"Katanya ada rapat mendadak."

"Kau ini sudah mau menikah kenapa masih _tsundere, _ha?"

"Diamlah, Aomine!"

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau dengan pita biru menghiasinya. Diberikannya kotak itu kepada Anzu yang masih duduk di pundak Murasakibara dan dengan senang hati menerimanya. "Selamat ulang tahun _nodayo."_

"Terima kasih, Paman Shin," katanya yang kemudian meminta turun dari gendongan Murasakibara. Ia kemudian membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi banyak jepit rambut berbagai bentuk dan warna. Wajahnya langsung sumringah melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Diambilnya sebuah jepit rambut berwarna merah berbentuk bintang laut dan ditunjukkannya kepada sang ayah. "Papa, Papa. Pasangkan ini di rambutku."

Kuroko kemudian memangku putrinya dan memasangkan jepit rambut itu. Diciumnya lembut pipi anaknya yang hanya terkikik geli itu. "Kau cantik, sayang."

Sebuah mobil _sport _merah tiba-tiba berhenti di depan _café. _Sang pemilik mobil kemudian turun dan segera memasuki bangunan itu. Melihatnya, Anzu langsung meminta turun dari pangkuan sang ayah. Kaki kecilnya berlari membawanya mendekati sosok yang kini berdiri sedikit membungkuk di depan pintu _café, _menunggu gadis kecil itu menghampirinya.

Orang itu adalah Akashi Seijūrou. Orang yang mendapat predikat sebagai paman yang paling disayangi putri kecil Kuroko di antara _Kiseki no Sedai._ Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya tak pernah gagal dalam memanjakan sang malaikat kecil pertama yang hadir di tengah mereka. Tak jarang, jika Akashi sedang libur atau Kuroko dan istrinya sibuk, ia akan meminta izin pada Kuroko untuk membawa gadis kecil itu berkeliling kota atau menginap di _mansion_nya. Bahkan Anzu memiliki kursi khusus untuknya di dalam mobil pribadi Akashi.

Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Akashi langsung membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Dirinya mulai terkekeh melihat anak itu melingkarkan tangannya ke lehernya dan mencium pipi sang paman. Akashi pun membalasnya dengan mencium gemas hidung mungil Anzu —suatu kebiasaannya tiap kali dirinya bertemu dengan sang gadis kecil.

"Apa yang pernah Paman bilang tentang berlari, hm?"

"Maaf, Paman. Anzu janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi," katanya sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu. Akashi hanya tersenyum sambil menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Anzu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," sapanya pada kelima temannya dan mulai menempatkan diri pada kursi yang masih kosong. Anzu tetap dalam gendongannya, enggan untuk lepas dari sang paman. "Jadi, hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"_Un. _Anzu mau hadiah dari Paman Sei!"

"Anzu-chan."

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya. Lagipula, Paman sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Anzu." Kuroko hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. Berulang kali dirinya mengingatkan sang direktur muda itu untuk tidak terlalu memanjakan putrinya. Namun sepertinya pemilik manik heterokrom itu selalu bisa mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa Anzu juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

"Jadi Shintarou, bulan depan kau jadi menikah?"

"Tentu saja _nodayo._"

"He~ Lalu kau akan berbulan madu ke mana-ssu?"

"B-bukan urusanmu _nanodayo_."

"Che— bilang saja kau masih belum memikirkannya." Ucapan Aomine membuat kacamata Midorima merosot tiba-tiba. Ah, sepertinya tebakan polisi berkulit _tan _itu benar.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut mulai dari rencana pernikahan Midorima hingga curahan hati Kise yang ingin segera memiliki seorang anak. Bahkan Aomine sempat kelepasan menyindir Akashi sebagai satu-satunya dari mereka yang belum memiliki calon pendamping. Yang tentu saja dibalas dengan acungan sebuah gunting ke wajah mantan _ace Kiseki no Sedai _itu. Anzu langsung tertawa melihat mimik muka Aomine yang langsung berubah ketakutan.

Setelah dirasa hari mulai larut, satu per satu dari mereka pun pamit untuk pulang. Kuroko juga memutuskan untuk pamit setelah melihat putri kecilnya di pangkuan Akashi yang sudah mulai menguap sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Tetsuya." Akashi mencegahnya sebelum ia membuka mobilnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu —sebuah boneka beruang coklat berhiaskan pita berwarna merah di lehernya yang besarnya hampir sebesar tubuh mungil Anzu. "Ini untuk Anzu. Semoga suka, ya."

Melihatnya, seakan rasa kantuknya hilang dan tangan kecilnya langsung menggapai hadiah dari pamannya. Ia peluk boneka itu dengan erat, meskipun dirinya tampak kesulitan karena ukuran bonekanya yang cukup besar. Akashi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli dan kembali mencium hidung kecil Anzu.

"Terima kasih, Paman!" ujarnya senang.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Sudahlah, Tetsuya. Toh Anzu juga suka dengan boneka itu." Lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar alasan Akashi. Ia pun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih pamit setelah sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada lelaki bersurai merah itu.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, ada baiknya Anda beristirahat sejenak."

"Sebentar lagi, Kawada-san. Tinggal sedikit lagi."

Pria paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Dirinya kemudian membawa nampan dengan secangkir teh dan _snack _di atasnya ke meja kerja Akashi. "Tapi Anda sudah mengatakan hal yang sama dari tiga jam yang lalu."

Akashi terkekeh lirih mendengarnya. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa sang _butler _begitu khawatir padanya. Walau Akashi terus menyangkal, dirinya juga mulai merasa kesehatannya semakin menurun. Sakit kepala juga sering menyerangnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebentar lagi, janji! Hanya tinggal beberapa lembar lagi, kok."

Kembali dirinya menilik tumpukan kertas di depannya satu per satu. Diliriknya sang _butler _yang sekali lagi hanya menghela napas panjang sambil terus menggerutu, mengatakan hal tentang 'terlalu memaksakan diri' dan 'pekerjaan bisa menunggu'. Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ya, _butler_nya itu memang benar-benar khawatir.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia beristirahat barang sehari saja. Bertemu dengan keponakan kecilnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ah, sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu. Terakhir adalah saat dirinya menghadiri pernikahan Midorima. Sejak saat itu, Akashi semakin sibuk dan bahkan harus berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Anzu kecil yang sering meneleponnya —mengatakan bahwa dirinya merindukan sang paman dan ingin mengajaknya ke taman bermain. _Mungkin besok aku akan menemuinya._

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Tapi Tuan Besar sudah menunggu Anda di ruang tamu." Seorang _maid _tiba-tiba masuk dan memberitahunya. Akashi hanya menautkan alisnya mendengar penuturan sang _maid. _Tumben ayahnya itu memintanya ke ruang tamu? Bukankah ini juga rumahnya? Harusnya tak perlu repot-repot menunggunya di ruang tamu. Tinggal masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan sang ayah bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku kesana."

_Maid _itu kemudian membungkuk sebentar dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Akashi. Sang tuan muda hanya menghela napas. Segera diselesaikannya lembaran-lembaran penting yang masih tersisa. Dirinya kemudian bergegas untuk menemui ayahnya. Ia tahu ayahnya itu benar-benar persis sepertinya —sama-sama tak suka menunggu terlalu lama.

Alisnya bertautan ketika mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya ayahnya saja menunggunya disana. Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah dan berbincang santai. Menyadari kehadiran putranya, dirinya segera berdiri —yang diikuti oleh kedua orang tersebut dan mengenalkannya pada dua orang asing itu.

"Ah, Seijūrou. Kenalkan, ini Masato Youichi dan putrinya, Masato Kohana." Tak ingin mengecewakan sang ayah, meskipun enggan Akashi muda akhirnya menjabat tangan pria itu. Masato Kohana, sepertinya Akashi pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Masato-dono dan Masato-san."

Mereka kemudian kembali duduk dan mengobrol —walaupun obrolan mereka lebih didominasi oleh ayahnya dan rekan bisnisnya itu. Akashi semakin dongkol ketika sang ayah kemudian mulai membicarakan rencana pertunangan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa memutuskan jika ia saja baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan wanita yang katanya adalah calon tunangannya? Oh ayolah, bahkan teman-temannya butuh masa pendekatan sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikahi gadis tambatan hatinya itu. Bukan dengan satu-dua kali pertemuan saja, dan bukan atas perjodohan dari orang tuanya. Apa ayahnya itu tidak mengerti bahwa sampai sekarang dirinya masih belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain?

Seolah tak ingin mendengar kata hatinya, sang ayah tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk memberi ruang bagi dirinya dan calon tunangannya untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ditinggalkannya Akashi dan gadis itu berdua di ruang yang sekarang terasa luas. Oke, mungkin Akashi adalah seorang CEO muda yang telah bertemu banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan. Namun untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan seorang wanita yang baru saja ia temui —bahkan ketika wanita itu adalah calon tunangannya, tentu ia sedikit kesulitan. Selama ini hanya dengan Momoi dan mendiang kekasihnya saja ia bisa memulai pembicaraan tanpa harus berpikir lama.

"Jadi, Masato-sa—"

"Panggil saja Kohana."

Satu hal yang sangat tidak disukai Akashi adalah ketika kalimatnya harus dipotong oleh suatu komentar yang menurutnya tidak penting. Jika ia tidak mencatat dalam pikirannya bahwa yang kini duduk di depannya adalah calon tunangannya, mungkin ia sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Akashi-san, apa kau mengingatku?"

Eh? Mengingatnya? Bertemu saja baru kali ini. Atau memang pernah bertemu? Kalau iya, Akashi pasti langsung bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan sekali melihatnya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau pasti lupa. Aku teman dekat mendiang kekasihmu, Shiina-chan. Kau ingat? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ketika kau mengajak Shiina-chan ke taman bermain dua belas tahun lalu."

Ah, ya. Ia ingat sekarang. Kencan pertamanya dengan sang gadis. Ia ingat gadisnya sempat mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis bersurai coklat sebahu dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dan gadis itu ternyata ada di depannya, tak banyak berubah dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Sepertinya Akashi tak bisa jauh dari mendiang kekasihnya itu. Ternyata sang calon tunangan adalah teman dekat Shiina, gadis yang hingga saat ini masih dicintainya. Takdir itu memang kejam, ya.

"Aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah, kau yang dia panggil 'Hana-chan' itu kan?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, ia sering bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku masih ingat, ia selalu tersenyum jika sudah menyangkut tentang dirimu."

Akashi hanya menundukkan kepala mendengarnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Kedua matanya terasa sedikit panas. Mati-matian ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun. Oh ayolah, akan ditaruh dimana harga dirinya nanti jika ia membiarkan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya melihatnya menangis? Terlebih hanya karena hal sepele saja. Ah, bukan. Bukan hal sepele. Apapun yang menyangkut tentang Shiina adalah hal yang sangat penting baginya. Tapi, membiarkan gadis ini melihat sisi lain dari seorang Akashi Seijūrou? Melihat sisi lain dari seorang yang dikenal sebagai diktator yang mengklaim dirinya selalu benar dan absolut? Ah, butuh kerja keras jika memang ingin menghancurkan tembok besar yang membatasi hatinya dengan dunia luar. Dan sepengetahuan Akashi, yang bisa melakukannya bahkan hanya dalam hitungan jari.

"Bukankah tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal? Dari pada itu, kenapa tak kau ceritakan semua hal tentangmu padaku? Dengan begitu kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Gadis itu tertegun mendengarnya. Apa itu artinya sang tuan muda Akashi sudah berhasil keluar dari masa lalunya? Tapi kalau dipikir sekali lagi, wajar saja. Hal itu sudah terjadi lebih dari sebelas tahun yang lalu. Setidaknya ada kesempatan untuk cintanya yang mungkin akan terbalas setelah dirinya menunggu selama dua belas tahun.

"Dengan kata lain, kau menyetujui rencana pertunangan ini?"

Akashi balik menatapnya. Ia mulai menyesap teh yang sudah disajikan oleh sang pelayan di atas meja. "Entahlah. Bukankah tujuan kita saling mengenal ini, untuk memutuskan hal tersebut?"

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Ya, tentu saja. Ternyata harapannya masih jauh. Sudah ia dengar dari ayahnya bahwa Akashi Seijūrou selama ini tak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun. Sepertinya ia benar. Bahwa teman dekatnya dulu, Shirayuki Shiina, akan jadi wanita pertama sekaligus terakhir yang singgah di hati pemuda bersurai merah di depannya ini.

.

.

Akashi mulai memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini ia mengalaminya. Sang _butler _yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik tuan mudanya itu mulai khawatir. Ia menyadari bahwa wajah sang tuan muda tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Tentu saja tidak. Ia tahu itu. Tapi jika dirinya terus memaksa sang tuan muda untuk beristirahat, besar kemungkinan dirinya akan diminta untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Karena itulah, bertanya demikian setidaknya bisa membuat tuan mudanya sedikit terbuka dengannya—

"Ah, ya. Kepalaku hanya sedikit sakit."

—dan sepertinya berhasil. Meskipun Akashi muda tak mau mengatakannya secara rinci.

"Apa perlu saya hubungi Midorima-sensei? Wajah Anda tampak pucat, Tuan Muda."

"Tidak perlu. Shintarou pasti sedang sibuk. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sejenak."

Kawada, _butler_nya, masih menatap Akashi dengan raut khawatir. Akashi tahu betul bahwa _butler_nya itu pasti sudah bisa menebak bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang berbohong. Kepalanya bukan sedikit sakit, tapi sangat sakit. Seperti ada ribuan palu yang terus memukul kepalanya. Bahkan untuk berdiri pun ia tak yakin akan sanggup.

"Kawada-san jangan khawatir. Setelah tidur sebentar, sakit kepala ini pasti hilang."

Dirinya hanya menghela napas mendengar penuturan —atau mungkin perintah dari sang tuan muda. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu bagi Akashi untuk beristirahat. Namun, baru saja ia menyentuh kenop pintu—

**Bruk**

"TUAN MUDA!"

—sang tuan muda tiba-tiba ambruk setelah mencoba bangkit dari kursi kerjanya.

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

* * *

.

_Doumo~_

Maaf saya baru kembali /duak

dan maaf juga ini bukan epilogue —padahal emang niatnya mau dibikin epilogue -_-

saya juga merasa chapter ini kurang konflik karena ini cuma bagian pertamanya :"

mau dijadikan satu tapi udah lebih dari 7k, saya gak tega kalau nanti readers-tachi ngescroll-ngescroll terus kaya' di chapter sebelumnya XD /duak

dan maaf juga kalo fic ini semakin aneh /jedotinkepalaketembok/

sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia mampir ke fic ini /pelukkaliansatusatu/

_Saa, _ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak **review **^^


End file.
